El último adiós
by Amelyst
Summary: Con esta carta me despido, estas palabras escritas serán las últimas que te dedique, te esperaré mi amada princesa, aunque el espacio y el tiempo me nieguen estar junto a tí, encontraré la forma de estar contigo, pues te amo y siempre sera asi


Hola!! bueno como últimamente estoy muy inspirada, pues no pude negarme el escribir este otro one-shot trágico, no se porqué pero mi humor está demasiado trágico últimamente, pero bueno, aqui les dejo esta cortita historia, espero ver reviews!!

**Disclaimer**

_Sailor moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi_

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

Es imposible para mí olvidarte, se que debo hacerlo, que debo dejarte ir, pero no puedo, no quiero hacerlo, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿Cuánta felicidad no he pasado a tu lado? Hoy entiendo que lo nuestro ya no podrá ser, pero no me resigno a perderte. No te miento, he derramado un par de lágrimas, pero al fin me he resignado sé que serás algo que nunca olvidaré. Continuarás en mis pensamientos hasta el fin del universo.

El destino decidió de alguna manera separarnos, esta separación no la podemos evitar, tu ausencia me ha hecho tan infeliz, me desgarra el alma no estar contigo como lo estaba antes, no poder abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte, sé que desde hoy, el destino me hace imposible siquiera verte, este es nuestro último adiós.

No sabes cuan difícil es para mí despedirme de ti, miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, aquellos momentos en los que salíamos de paseo, las caminatas en el parque, las salidas a comer helado, y luego cuando volvíamos presurosos a nuestra casa, tu ya sabes para que…

Me iré; así como llegaste a mi vida, así ahora deberé dejarte ir, no sabes cuanto deseo no hacerlo, tenerte para siempre conmigo, pero, no puedo más, debo dejarte ser libre de mí, y ser libre yo de ti… Así, con esta despedida silenciosa, por fin seremos libres.

Me duele dejarte, de ahora en adelante ya no podré verte ya no podré apreciar como te conviertes en una mujer, como tu belleza crece, ya no te veré convertirte en una hermosa dama, pero, el destino así lo quiso, el destino quiere que nos separemos antes de tiempo, quizás en otro lugar o en otro tiempo, lo nuestro pueda ser, sé que luego de esta despedida, tal vez me olvides, o tal vez no, pero si sé que jamás te olvidaré, buscaré otros horizontes, pero siempre estarás en mí, tu dejaste tu huella en mi alma, dejaste marcas en mí, marcas que ni el tiempo ni el espacio podrán borrar jamás, si de nuevo nos encontramos, estoy seguro que te reconoceré.

Al parecer esta vida solo era para amarnos y luego despedirnos, pero no me importa, porque al menos te logré amar.

Sé que no volveré a sentir tus caricias, no volveré a verte dormida sobre mi pecho, ni a escuchar tu respiración mientras duermes cómoda, no veré la luz de tus ojos como el cielo, ni volveré a sentir tu suave piel como seda bajo mis dedos, y escucharte decir dormida que me amabas y que no querías que nos separáramos jamás.

Tu ausencia no podrá borrar jamás los recuerdos que vivimos juntos, en mi alma esos recuerdos se quedaron y son los que mantendrán mi espíritu.

Quizás me pierda en la búsqueda que emprenderé, o tal vez encuentre las respuestas que ahora busco, pero algo sé, y es que espero volver a encontrarte a ti.

Lo único que lamento, es no haberte amado, más, no amarte como tú merecías, lo siento… quizás esa será parte de mi penitencia, existir con ese remordimiento. El remordimiento de saber que me entregaste todo el amor que te era posible, sé que me amaste, intenté amarte con la misma intensidad que tú y hasta hoy no sé si lo logré, esa es mi penitencia.

Bueno, ha llegado la hora, debo marcharme, debo dejarte ir; vivirás en mi memoria y yo viviré en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón; me marcho muy lejos, esperando que me logres olvidar, y si no es así, espero volver a encontrarte, y si nos volvemos a encontrar, estoy seguro que te reconoceré, ¿Cómo olvidar tu esencia? ¿Cómo olvidarte mi amada princesa? No te preocupes, intentaré seguir siendo yo para que me reconozcas cuando nos encontremos de nuevo…

Este, es nuestro último adiós, hago aplomo de todas mis fuerzas para despedirme de ti y dejar estos versos grabados en la hoja, se me dificulta tanto dejarte, te veo descansando, tu semblante es de paz, se que despertarás y verás lo que escribí, y te preguntarás ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Pues ya vez, la vida nos lo debe por separarme de ti, así que como mi último deseo te dejo esto a ti, para que por lo menos sepas que te amé, tanto como me fue posible y te seguiré amando a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, y que sepas que ni la muerte pudo separarnos y hacerme olvidarte.

Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no sé a donde vaya, pero te prometo buscar el camino para volver a ti, intenta ser feliz, mi princesa amada, inténtalo por mí, y si aún así, me sigues amando después de todo, entonces seguramente nos encontraremos de nuevo, ahora, debo dejarte ir, perdóname por abandonarte, pero sabes que no está en mis manos, no llores por mí, recuerda que me mantengo vivo mientras me recuerdes, en tu mente y tu corazón.

Cuando leas esta carta, no te asustes, fue mi espíritu quien la escribió, no lo soñaste, pesé toda la noche contigo, velando tu sueño, no sufras por mí, te amo, y sé que tu también me amas, te escuché decirlo mientras dormías sé que sigues amándome a pesar de que ya no estoy contigo, a pesar de que ahora estoy muerto, yo te seguiré amando, no importa a donde vaya, te buscaré y seremos felices.

Adiós mi adorada Serena, adiós…

Darien.


End file.
